legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 28
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 28 Adam, with his date, Ruby Adam: So, are you having fun? Ruby: Yea, but this isn't the type of date I had in mind. Adam: Sorry I couldn't get a nicer place. Ruby: It's alright. I have to go, anyway. Adam: Do you want to do this again sometime? Ruby: Sorry, it wasn't that good, but you're a nice guy. If you want to hang out as friends, you call me. Adam: You've got it. Ruby walks out. Adam: Time to go home and see what Eve has planned. Eve She sits at a table, waiting for Adam to come home, Marissa (walking in): You seem lonely, do you want to talk? Eve: Sure, what about? Marissa: About you and Adam. You've been around each other for a long time, huh? Eve: Yes, since I was 16. That was thirty years ago. Marissa: And? Eve: He is also my maker. Me and him have spent a lot of time together. Marissa: I've seen the way you look at him. You love him don't you? Eve: You have a keen eye, Marissa. Yes, I love him and I want to be with him. Marissa: Have you told him this? Eve: No, I am afraid to tell him. Marissa: Afraid of what? Eve: That he doesn't feel the same. Marissa: Where is he anyway? Eve: He's out on a date. He's trying to find his soul mate. Marissa: And he doesn't know that the woman he's looking for could be right in front of his face. Eve: I see what you mean, but what if he doesn't feel the same? Marissa: Then, you'll stay friends. What's so bad about that? Eve: I don't know, there are so many things that could go wrong. Marissa: Don't think about the things that could go wrong, think about the fun times you could have. Eve: Alright, I'll do it. Soldier (coming in): Ma'am, Adam has returned. Eve: Thank you. Could you tell him to come over here? The man exits. Eve: Marissa, thank you. Marissa: It was my pleasure, ma'am. (she leaves the room and Adam enters) Adam: Hey, you were looking for me? Eve: I was looking for you. We need to talk. Adam: About what? Eve: It's about something that's been bothering me for some time. Adam: If it's someone who's bothering you, I'll kick their ass. Eve: No, it's not a person. It's something that involves you. Adam: Have I caused problems for you? Eve: Not necessarily, it's just a personal problem really. Adam: You are my best friend, you can tell me anything. Eve: I think I need to tell you over diner, when I feel more comfortable. Adam: Okay, so, we'll meet up in a few hours? Eve: Sounds like a plan. Jessie and Marissa Marissa: How are you taking all of this? Jessie: A little bit confusing, but nothing I can't handle. Marissa: Well, I hope we chose the right side. Jessie: Although I am hard to trust people, I trust Adam. Marissa: Alright then, I'm with you. Jessie: I just hope that the rest of the 16 have made the switch. Marissa: The only one of them left is Will, and he's resting in his room right now. Jessie: At least he made it. Marissa: Hey, how about we have some fun tonight? Jessie: Sounds good to me. That night Adam (sitting at the table, waiting, thinking): She should've been here by now. Eve (coming in, with a beautiful dress on): Hey, sorry I was late. Adam (looking at her): No problem. I ordered your favorite. Eve: Oh, thank you. Adam: So, what's with the fancy get up? Eve: Oh this? This is nothing. I just figured it fit the occasion. Adam: Okay then. Well, you said that you wanted to tell me something, right? Eve: Right. Okay, well, the thing is, I'm not sure how to put it. Adam: You aren't going to tell me off in public or something, are you? Eve: No, no. I wouldn't dare. Adam: So, what is it? Eve: I think that your dating is unnecessary. Adam: Why? I mean, sure, I haven't gotten even one second date, but I still like to try. Eve: You don't have to search for something that's right in front of you. Adam: Quit with the riddles, just tell me. Eve: I love you! Happy now? Adam (surprised): Um, well... Eve: So, don't just give me that look. You told me to say it. Adam: All this time? Eve: Can you blame me? I mean seriously. You're charming, hansom, charismatic, and smart. Any girl who rejects you is crazy. Adam: You really feel that way? Eve: I meant every word. Don't worry, I expected you to say no, so if you don't feel the same, please say so. Adam: You're smart, beautiful, and a killer poker player. Not to mention your charisma, usefulness with energy, and endless jokes. Do you want me to continue or have I made my point? Eve: So, it's one of those “there's someone out there” speeches. Adam (looking her in the eyes): Yes, lucky for you, you're looking at him. (he kisses her passionately) Eve: Oh, okay then. Adam: I've felt the same for some time, I just thought you wanted to be friends. Eve: I felt the exact same. Now that our feelings are out in the open, I want to be in your arms. (she hugs him, crying tears of joy) Adam (holding her): Don't worry, I won't let go. Eve: Do you think the boss will mind us being together? Adam: I don't care either way, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of this. To be continued...